Meteorite On the Fateful Night
by LadyPineTree
Summary: Based on a theory/headcanon of mine that the rest of the Chosen Four saw Buzz Buzz's meteor on the night that started it all. What do Paula, Jeff, and Poo think of it?


_Twoson, Eagleland_

Paula laid comfortably in her bed, hugging her teddy bear tightly. She was on the verge of falling asleep on the cool, peaceful night. But the peace was shattered by a bright yellow-orange flash that lit up the sky like day, but only for a moment. Paula was startled awake and couldn't stop herself from jumping up, knocking her teddy bear to the floor with a soft thump. She looked around her bedroom. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She got out of bed and walked over to the window to see if the flash came from something outside.

The bedroom light came on, and Paula's mother and father rushed in. "Paula! Are you all right?" Her father asked, slightly panicked. The girl turned around, still a little shaken from the incident from moments ago. "I'm ok Dad. You saw that bright flash too?" She asked. Mr. Polestar nodded. "No idea what it could've been, though." He muttered. Mrs. Polestar opened the curtains and looked outside. "It couldn't have been lightning. It's too clear out, and there was no thunder." Paula joined her mother and pressed her forehead against the window. There was hardly a cloud in the moonlit sky. Paula felt a twinge in her head, the same one she would get when her PSI powers sensed something strange was going on. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, though. Her psychic intuition was failing her this time. The young girl chewed her lip anxiously. Something wasn't right. Noticing her daughter's thousand mile stare, Mrs. Polestar placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Paula was silent for a moment before answering, "I'm ok. But... I feel like there's something bigger going on, but I'm not sure exactly what it is." Mr. Polestar picked up his daughter's teddy bear and placed it on the bed. "You're probably tired, sweetie. I think we're all tired," he yawned.

Paula climbed back into her bed and hugged her teddy bear tighter than she had hugged it earlier. "Try to get some sleep, ok honey?" Mrs. Polestar kissed her daughter's forehead, and Mr. Polestar switched off the light. But Paula wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep. She simply laid in her bed, teddy bear close, and stared out the window.

And then it happened. She heard a faint voice in her mind, as if it came from far away. A voice she never heard before.

"A bee I am... not. I am from ten years in the future. And in the future, all is devastation..."

 _Winters, Foggyland_

Jeff gazed up at the stars from his dorm room window. The night was clear, perfect for admiring the night sky's beauty. Canis Major, Gemini, Hydra... all the familiar constellations that could be seen in the night sky of Winters. The boy sighed softly, his brilliant mind musing over the mysteries of the universe.

"Jeff? Are you coming to bed? Maxwell will be miffed if he finds out that we're still up at this hour." Jeff's roommate Tony interrupted his deep thoughts. The red haired boy was always terrified of getting into trouble. "Soon, Tony." The blond boy assured his friend, not taking his eyes off the sky for a second. Tony knew that when Jeff had his full focus on something, there was no tearing him away from whatever had captured his attention.

 _Canis Minor shouldn't be too far off,_ Jeff thought as he scanned the sky near Canis Major. Out of nowhere, a bright orange streak flashed in the sky in front of the stars. Jeff blinked, not sure if what he was seeing was real. But it indeed was real. "Tony! Tony! Come look at this!" He shouted excitedly. "What? What is it?" said boy questioned, climbing out of his bed and rushing over to the window. "It's a comet!" Jeff practically squealed. Tony's eyes widened in amazement as he saw the orange object arc across the black sky and seemingly plummet to Earth somewhere beyond the horizon. "That was incredible! I've never seen anything like it!" Jeff was having a hard time containing his excitement and was struggling to keep his voice quiet. "That was amazing," Tony said quietly, his eyes still widened in awe.

Jeff couldn't keep himself contained. "That was beyond amazing! I never thought a ball of ice could be so breathtaking! That was-"

His gushing was cut off by a knock on the dorm room door. "Jeff? Tony? What are you guys still doing up?" Maxwell called from the other side of the door. "Oi! Sorry, Maxwell!" Tony quickly apologized, then scrambled back into his bed. Jeff climbed into his own bed, still in disbelief. His mind was even more active and awake now, so he had a hard time settling down and getting to sleep. It was several hours before he was able to drift into dream land, but when he did, a strange and almost ethereal voice spoke to him.

"When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light..."

 _Dalaam, Chommo_

Prince Poo couldn't sleep. His mind was clouded over with inexplicable anxiety and worry. He figured that a midnight meditation session would clear his head and help him relax. The young royal snuck out of his palace and out into the muggy night and made his way to a nearby cliff's edge, the spot of choice for meditation. Poo sat cross legged on the grass and closed his eyes. Breathe in slowly... breathe out slowly. Feel the light breeze. Breathe in slowly... breathe out slowly. Hear the crickets. Breathe in slowly... breathe out slowly. The sound of footsteps.

"Prince Poo, what are you doing out at this hour?" He recognized the stern voice of the Star Master. "I cannot sleep, Master. Something is troubling me, but I'm not sure what it is," Poo answered without opening his eyes. The elderly man sat down. "I understand. But it is a good opportunity to strengthen your mind and soul." Poo nodded, then went back to his meditation. Breathe in... breathe out. Slow and steady. Breathe in... breathe out. Muscles relaxed. Poo could feel his mind beginning to clear. The anxiety gnawing at the pit of his stomach was disappearing. After about half an hour, he felt at ease once again.

Poo opened his eyes and stood up, and the Star Master did the same. At that moment, an orange streak appeared in the sky among the stars for several seconds. "Master, did you see that?" Poo gasped. The Star Master nodded. "A shooting star. Make a wish, Prince Poo! The heavens have given us a sign."

"What does it mean?" Poo wondered out loud, still staring up at the sky in awe. His earlier anxiety was now replaced with wonder. Was it a sign of something good? Something bad? These thoughts remained in the royal's mind as he returned to the palace, but faded away as he climbed into bed. Only now was he aware of just how tired he was. Then again, meditation is one of the most effective methods of relaxation. As he was on the border of slumber, Poo heard a mysterious voice speaking into his mind.

"The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock, and reveal the path of light..."


End file.
